espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackforce Corporation
Blackforce Corporation is an Australian based Private Military Company. Whilst it's a relatively young private company, it has grown in staggering numbers due to the successes Blackforce has had during the War in Afghanistan and, more importantly, the ongoing Insurgency war in Iraq. Due to the recent advances in technology, Blackforce is one of the few PMC's around the world that is capable of deploying either advanced or prototype weapons and combat drones on ground missions. Origins Blackforce was founded to on the 86th Anniversary of the ANZAC landings in 2001 by former Australian SAS-R commando Paul Murphy and American businesswoman Nicole Williams. The idea behind the formation of Blackforce was in response to the rising numbers of PMCs around the world and also provide some competition to some more hardened and older private military companies, like Blackwater, Towerlight, Grey Storm, Adler International etc. At first, there weren't that many members of Blackforce (around 125 operatives from Australian and American special forces, including John Davidson), which mean they were considered insignificant to anyone, even the Australian Defence Force, however this would change on the 11th September, 2001. Once the War on Terrorism was declared, a few seasoned veterans from various special force units and also a few from federal law enforcement did sign up, including veteran DEVGRU operative Steven Edwards, and this helped to get recognition in Australia and the US but still it wasn't enough to get them recognised on the international level outside of Australia (around 750 operatives had signed up by this stage, this time with some coming in from New Zealand and Canada as well). However, Blackforce did succeed in securing it's first contract from the US Department of Defence in November 2001 for the deployment to Afghanistan, but Blackforce was very restricted on what it could do due to limited numbers. It was on the 12th October, 2002 that became the turning point for Blackforce with the Bali Bombings. It was from here that the numbers of Blackforce's Operatives swelled from 900 operatives to nearly 5,000 operatives, along with nearly 1,500 civilian contractors by the end of 2002. All this helped Blackforce to be recognised on the international stage. Since then, Blackforce has continued to grow in staggering numbers to this day. History War in Afghanistan. 2001 - 2005 Following it's successful bid for the contract, Blackforce was deployed to Afghanistan in December 2001- January 2002 after the invasion. Blackforce's main base of operations (which their dubbed 'Desert Fortress') during the whole time they were station in Afghanistan was Bagram Air Base and most of their missions were in and around the Paktia Province, in which Gardez, Bagram AFB, and also the infamous Shah-i-Kot Valley, which included Takur Ghar. By the end of February, what was available for Blackforce was ready for combat operations. Their first mission, and the first for the organisation, was possibly one that many veteran members of Blackforce hate referring to: Operation Anaconda - specificity, the Battle of Takur Ghar. For all of the operation, Blackforce was deployed alongside the various special forces that were fighting in Anaconda. At first the various members of the forces present for the operation - US SEALs, Rangers, Delta Force, SAS-R, etc. - were angry over the idea of fighting alongside a PMC, especially filled with members who they would recognise as their friends, now wearing PMC markings. However, this would change to that of respect once they saw that despite the change from military to private, they still fought with the same skills as them or better due to the various nationalities and skills they had now encountered. For most of the members, they saw the operation as a whole stuff up from the start with no real success, regardless of what the US government and the press said. The only units who did see success was Task Force: Ghost (lead by Steven Edwards), which was deployed alongside a DEVGRU Team (AFO: Neptune) and Task Force: Nebel, which was deployed alongside a Delta Force team (AFO: Wolfpack). These two teams were involved in the Battle of Takur Ghar. Both teams were able to wipe out multiple Taliban and Al-Qaeda camps and weapon caches on the mountain. However, the mission was declared a hollow victory by Ghost Pack and Nebel as the SEALs lost one of their team members, who was also one of their close friends. After Anaconda, Blackforce spent most of their time as support for the following counter-insurgency operations from late 2002, by this time Glazkov Danilovich had joined Blackforce from the Russian Spetsnaz, to the end of 2004 (from which they have gained much experience which they have used since then). In April 2005, Blackforce started to consider redeployment to Iraq following the surge in Insurgent attacks. In July, Blackforce started to pull out of Afghanistan, with all active combat operations ceased in October and final withdrawal completed in December 2005. Just before commencing withdrawal, both Task Force: Ghost and Task Force: Venom were involved in the pyrrhic Operation: Red Wings, specifically Red Wings II, which saw the biggest deployment of Blackforce troops in the operation for the Search and Rescue and also the recovery missions due to the events that happened. While the US was able to call it a success on certain areas, for Ghost and Cobra, it was nothing more than a total failure for Blackforce, especially for Ghost as it saw the death of 12 Navy SEALs on this mission. Insurgency in Iraq. 2005 - Present Re-deployment (2005 - 2009) After it's first successes in Afghanistan, Blackforce was able to secure it's first Iraq Contract from the US Department of Defence in March, 2005 (though that didn't stop Blackforce from deploying Task Force: Raptor to fight alongside 1st Recon Battalion during Operation Iraqi Freedom in 2003). In June, after some negotiations with the Iraqi government, Blackforce was able to deploy a force of 20,000 combat operatives and also various support vehicles into Iraq to assist Coalition forces, provide protection details for members of the Iraqi government, training of the Iraqi Army and also help with humanitarian efforts like supply and construction of infrastructure. Their original base of operations was Umm Qasr, but then moved to their current base at Imam Ali Air Base (aka. Tallil Air Base, dubbed 'Overwatch FOB' ), near Nasiriyah in 2007 after securing another contract from the US D.O.D . From Tallil, Blackforce has used it as a staging point for many of their counter-insurgency mission into Iraq and also have been able to use the base as a spring board for wounded soldiers or civilians to either head to a proper medical facility in Iraq (e.g. Baghdad) or, for more serious cases, for a long distance flight from Iraq to Landstuhl Regional Medical Centre in Germany. From 2007 - 2009, Blackforce was able to pull off many successful missions in and around Iraq, with a few operations in Baghdad. By the end of the second contract, many Iraqis believed that Blackforce was more effective in their missions and also for their humanitarian aid than the US Military. Post-US Withdrawal (2010 - October 2014) In 2010 the US Military announced it's plans to officially pull out of Iraq. This effectively meant that Blackforce's time in Iraq was also finished as well unless they managed to secure a new contract. In September, they got that, and more. Due to their major successes in Iraq and also due to the popular opinion from the public about the corporation, the Iraqi government had given them a licence to operate on Iraqi soil and also full authorisation to remain in Iraq after the Coalition forces had pulled out. Blackforce was able to take full advantage of this and also, with out having to go through US military channels, they were able to really turn up the pressure on the insurgents in the country to some great success that by the end of 2011, nearly 80% of the country was under the control of the Iraqi government. However, in 2012-14, Blackforce has suffered some defeats against Insurgent forces, but this hasn't stopped Blackforce in their tracks. It was around 2014 that Blackforce, after some field testing on covert missions, was able to start deploying their own developed combat drones, the A.G.R and the MQ-27 Dragonfire, into major engagements - with dramatic results. A New Threat (December 2014 - Present) In December 2014 a new Insurgency force appeared on the scene, which they called themselves the Popular Resistance and Liberation (PRL). Their plan is to remove the current Iraqi government and re-install the Baath party as the true rulers of Iraq, as they believe that " the current Iraq government is corrupt from having a western private military company on Iraqi soil and interfering in every aspect of life in Iraq" and that they believe that the population would rise up in response to help push out Blackforce of Iraq (by this time, nearly 85,000 operatives were in Iraq). In reality, it was lead by a few surviving members of the Baath Party, but most of their forces were in fact hired freelance mercenaries from across the world, who had plans to bring back the Baath party. Also, a few of the PRL insurgents were in fact wanted war criminals from various conflicts in the past, which has lead to the theory that the PRL is planning to install a dictatorship more harsh and sever than the Baath Party (this is yet to be confirmed by Blackforce or the Iraqi government). To also ad insult to injury, they didn't realise that most of the populace would actually help fight against ''the PRL by either passing on information to either the Iraqi Army, or Blackforce, or actually enlisting to help fight the PRL. Since the arrival of the PRL, despite facing sever resistance from the population, the PRL was able to gain a major amount of territory, including Fallujah and Mosul. Once Blackforce's Intelligence Force was able to determine the true nature of the PRL and have since then, commenced operations against the insurgence forces in early 2015, who somehow have been able to acquire mass numbers of Soviet hardware, starting with a major Iraqi offensive to clear out Fallujah with Blackforce as a main strike force in what many veteran operatives are calling 'The Third battle for Fallujah'. Normally Blackforce would be able to commit major resources to the fight, but in this particular case there were new dangers developing in Europe that the corporation was force to answer to, which in doing so, brought the company into the massive global espionage wars. Global Espionage Wars. 2014 - Present Battle of Northern Germany (December 2014 - August 2015) Once the world had heard of the Invasion of Hanover by Vice Union, Blackforce's field office in Frankfurt was placed on high alert for armed combat and also to prepare evacuation procedures in case VU made their way south towards Frankfurt. However once the threat to Frankfurt became more serious, as Frankfurt is a three hour drive from the current war zone, in March 2015 Blackforce has committed a major strike force to push through and help liberate Hanover. Publicly, this is the first major deployment of Blackforce Corporation in the Global Espionage Wars, so no one is sure what a new player will do in these proxy wars, but as everyone is aware of their reputation, it can be assumed that Blackforce will still hold true to their beliefs and values. However, the strike force was only able to get to about a third of the way to Hanover when news of increasing conflict in Syria and Israel by the The Anointed Warriors of Allah (which they see themselves as successors to Al-Qaeda and ISIS) and also all out war erupting in and around Sierra Leone between FloundCO private military company and Tbonian-backed militia forces. Due to this, Blackforce ordered a strategic withdrawal back to Frankfurt, but are keeping half of their strike force there as a measure of defence against Vice Union if they move south. The remainder of the strike force is being redeployed back to Iraq as an apparent build up against the PRL and also in preparation for either the invasion of Syria by Blackforce or the defence of Iraq from The AWA. To also help with assessing the situation, Blackforce redeployed Raptor Team to Lüchow, then Zerbst (once Hanover had fallen), to provide Intel to Blackforce commanders in Frankfurt of the situation and act as an advanced warning unit for the inevitable move south. All of this was to change on August 15th 2015 when VU detonated a dirty bomb in the middle of Hanover, completely obliterating the city. Fortunately, most of Blackforce troops were still in Frankfurt and Raptor Team was still near Zerbst, which meant that Blackforce didn't suffer any loses. However, Blackforce does plan to try and help out where possible for recovery efforts for Hanover. Also, Raptor Team's use in Germany had come to an end with planned re-deployment back to Iraq, to help repair for the return of the AWA any time soon. Operation: 'Titanfall' (April - May 2015) With the increasing threats in Sierra Leone and also a major danger arising in Syria, Blackforce has started to begin purchasing new equipment, mainly aircraft such as the Alenia C-27J Spartan Cargo transport, including it's variants and also increase the production of new and powerful weapons and new technology for the up coming front-line offensives. On April 16th, after a formal request was granted from the Syrian Government, Blackforce was given the green light to cross the Iraq boarder into Syria - the start of Operation: 'Titanfall'. So far, Blackforce has managed to achieve much success to the fact that in the first 24 hours of the offensive, Task Force: Wolverine was already on the outskirts of Abu Kamal, which they helped seen the first combat deployment of Blackforce's newly acquired Alenia AC-27J Stinger II Gunships - the first of such deployment of Blackforce's new Air Force. While Blackforce was busy on the ground, Sydney HQ was also busy signing alliances. Blackforce kicked off Titanfall after they received word that Penumbra Corporation had launched their own offensive into Syria as well against the AWA and are preparing to form an alliance with them. While Penumbra Corp. is being considered a potential ally, Blackforce's first proper military partner is Trinity Corporation, who is helping Washington D.C recover from a major terrorist attack in one of the city's subway - Washington Massacre - and have decided to form an alliance against the AWA which Blackforce fully supports. The first mission where Blackforce and Trinity, along with Hammerhead Militaries, worked together is in Abu Kamal. Despite a few setbacks, and also with the withdrawal of Hammerhead Militaries, both Blackforce and Trinity were able to push on up to Deir ez-Zor. Blackforce - Trinity Alliance & Sierra Leone fallout (May - June 2015) Due to the deployment of forces and also having similar goals, both Blackforce and Trinity agreed to turn the military partnership into a full-fledged alliance between the two companies which was signed on May 10th by Nicole Williams and also by Trinity's CEO, Silva Dawson. The first signs of this new alliance coming into effect was Blackforce sending in 200 operatives over the Washington DC to help with Trinity's recovery efforts and investigations since the attack. However, both Blackforce and Trinity have had some setback due to a spill over from the relatively short war in Sierra Leone in which an African warlord known as Mugambe came into contact with the AWA. Also, both companies have learned that the AWA has been receiving new weapon shipments from an unknown supplier, or suppliers, with most of them being high end Western firearms, many of which Blackforce uses. However, they have received a key piece of Intelligence from the VDI (Viper Defense Initiative) revealing that one of the AWA's suppliers is the Guardia Sombra, a South American-based Militia group. Along with this piece of intel was also an offer of a temporary alliance with VDI that was sent out to both Trinity and Blackforce. Seeing this as a way of help to end the conflict faster, Blackforce as agreed to this request and have postponed 'Titanfall' for another few weeks to allow substantial numbers of VDI personnel to arrive in Syria for a more coordinated offensive. Seattle & Operation: 'Resurgence' (June - November 2015) June 9th and the aftermath is known as 'Damnation Day' to Blackforce due to the events of that day. Early in the morning at Blackforce's field office in Seattle, a call had come through from Seattle Police saying that they had been receiving numerous calls from the public about broad daylight shootings which apparently involved Blackforce personnel. Once access to Security camera footages was granted, members of Blackforce's Intelligence Division were able to see one of the reported shootings and also one happening live. What they found was that it was actually a set-up and a cover for a terrorist attack; the shooters were wearing Blackforce uniforms, gear and weapons, but were pushing their victims to retaliate in order to give them a reason to kill them. What gave it away was that Blackforce only deploys their security guards onto the streets and never their operatives. Also, the live footage they saw turned out to be an impulsive kill as a police cruiser was nearby and happened to be there ready to respond. Following this, Blackforce deployed as many men they could muster and started to hunt down the fake operatives, which was relatively easy due to some of them were speaking in a foreign accent that wasn't either matching their flag patches or that sounded middle eastern. Despite this, it was not an easy mission due to the terrorists armed with high-end weapons that Blackforce use and also some members were wearing gas masks. In the aftermath, it's been determined that the casualty reports were low to medium as the terrorist had targeted anyone and everyone in their path, Including local law enforcement and emergency services. Following the news reports of the attack, Blackforce commanders were wary of the fallout of the situation as not everyone would believe that Blackforce didn't instigate the attack for an increase in either profits or reputation. To that end, Blackforce had decided to stay off radio announcements, news reports and pulled advertising in a way to help prevent any more damage to the company, until they believed it was the right time to return. That time was on 13th August, with the long awaited assault on Deir ez-Zor, however, this was a relatively easy offensive due to the disappearance of the AWA. To that end, Blackforce have announced their plans to fall back to Abu Kamal and all the territory behind the city up to the Syrian-Iraq boarder, with the intention of helping with Humanitarian efforts and also to be prepared for the inevitable return of the AWA. AWA Resurgence, Reformation and Project: 'Spectre' (November 2015 - January 2016) However in November, the AWA were starting to make a return in Syria, with Blackforce re-deploying forces back to Deir ez-Zor and continue the push against the AWA for liberating Syria from the terrorist organisation. During the time away, Blackforce was able to really push with their weapons development program, which also included their Drone Production. During this period with their drone production, there were rumours have been circulating that Blackforce may have advanced to the next stage in the evolution of warfare. Despite the rumours, Blackforce has managed to keep this a closely guarded secret, with the only thing that is confirmed about this development is the name of it; Project: 'Spectre'. Also, due to their number of casualties from their time in Syria, Blackforce has expanded their recruitment pool from just 8 countries to now 16, with Blackforce's ranks swelling to over 950,000 personnel The Central Pact and Global Corporate Military Union (February - August 2016) Due to the numerous factions, corporations and PMCs operating in Syria, along with the revelation of the AWA now in possession of WMDs, Blackforce has begun winding down operations in Syria, with the possibility of declaring Operation: 'Titanfall' to be over. However, the bigger threat to Blackforce's existence is a global alliance known as 'The Central Pact'. Apart from being a military, political and economical alliance. While this doesn't worry Blackforce much, what does have Blackforce's Command Division worried is that the Alliance sees ''all PMCs and Corporate Militaries as a threat to international peace - something that Blackforce fights for (hence their deployment to Iraq and Syria). To compound the matter further, Tbonia is a founding member of the Central Pact, which now has Blackforce commanders worried, in addition to angered, as they initially viewed Blackforce as a potential ally during their war in Russeminka when Blackforce representatives approached them with offers of assistance. This was to leave Blackforce with a uncertain future for the business. However, that would change in July 2016, when VDI approached Blackforce with a potential counter-measure to the Central Pact - The Global Corporate Military Union. Due to relations being strained between VDI and their long-time partner Tbonia (a founding member of the Central Pact) due to Tbonia's War against Turkey and the Siege of Moscow, along with many PMCs/Corporations being blacklisted as a threat to international peace (despite their records and reputations) as VDI saw it, they decided to form their own alliance to help counter the Central Pact. Seeing this as the best possible response without ''going to war and destroying their reputation, Blackforce agreed to joining this Union alongside VDI, Penumbra and Kraaivuur International. However, once the Union was revealed to the world in August (unknown to Blackforce), it was to have the consequence of being blacklisted by the Tbonian Government. Downfall of the GCMU (August 2016 - October 2017) However, it was to turn out to be a major waste of time as most of the GCMU's deployments was well and truly out of range of what Blackforce could manage (mostly due to Blackforce not having any tanker aircraft such as the KC-135), and before long, Penumbra, Kraaivuur and VDI then abandoned the Union, citing lack of coordination and refusal to meet requests of assistance. With everyone else abandoning the Union, the alliance was dissolved. Changes around the world and 'Spectre' Unleashed (November 2017 - Present) Appearance and Gear All Operatives of Blackforce wear either Tiger Stripe camouflage (with some exceptions) as their Battle Dress Uniform, Combat shirts and trousers or a mix of both. Due to it's combat experience, Blackforce use a variety of Tiger Stripe patterns in various colours. They are: *Woodland (Dark Green)- Mainly used for training ops in Australia, or for combat mission in very dense woodland. *Afghan (Light Green) - Most commonly seen pattern used. Has been used in Afghanistan, Iraq and Syria to surprising effect. Commonly nick-named 'Big Boss Pattern', due to its appearance in Metal Gear Solid. *Desert - Used extensively in Afghanistan, Iraq and Syria. *Urban - Recently developed for operatives deployed to fight in urban environments, due to deployment in Northern Germany. *Arctic - Mainly used in Russia. Used in conjunction with the Winter Tiger Stripe patterns. *Winter - Occasionally seen during combat in the mountain ranges in Afghanistan. Similar to the Arctic pattern, but uses Sage instead of Grey in certain areas. Used in conjunction with the Arctic Tiger Stripe Patterns. All operatives wear combat harnesses in either sage, green or black in various configurations that match either their role or preferred style. Many operatives wear either Modular Integrated Communications Helmets in either light grey, black or brown with 'Blackforce' in white on the helmet with either their national flag or blood type on a patch on their helmets (For Arctic/Winter Missions, white helmets are used with 'Blackforce' in black instead) while some prefer to wear Advanced Combat Helmets in a gunmetal grey colour and then some operatives prefer to wear either beanies, caps or just combat goggles instead, with or without a head set. Equipment Most of the equipment that Blackforce uses is a strong mix of US, NATO and Russian equipment. While most of the weapons that Blackforce use is mostly NATO and US design, with a small number of Russian designs, for the vehicles, it is a balanced mix. Also, with the advanced in technology, Blackforce has a substantial number of combat drones of different designs and roles *Full List of Equipment Structure Due to Blackforce's size, they have managed to form a number of divisions with specific roles: * Command Division * Ground Forces Division * Air Force Division * Security Division * R&D Division * Intelligence Division Personnel Operatives All operatives are either ex-Special Forces, Intelligence Agents or Federal Law enforcement veterans, with their roles ranging from military police to snipers to drone operators and almost everything in between. All operatives, save for those operating vehicles, are grouped into a 10-man strike team, known as 'Task Forces'. These units are given a code name, ranging from the Greek Alphabet (e.g. Task Force: Lambda, Task Force: Tau), to anything the operatives in a task force can think of to make them unique (e.g. Task Force: Hellfire, Task Force: Wolfpack). Known Task Forces ''Regular * Task Force: Cerberus * Task Force: Ghost (Ghost Pack) * Task Force: Havoc * Task Force: Hussar * Task Force: Kappa * Task Force: Katyusha * Task Force: Nebel * Task Force: Nova (Nova Team) * Task Force: Odin * Task Force: Raptor (Raptor Team) * Task Force: Törni * Task Force: Vengeance * Task Force: Venom * Task Force: Wolverine Specialist * Task Force: Helljumpers * Task Force: Telemark * Task Force: Valkyrie * Task Force: Wolfpack * Task Force: 4077th Unique * Task Force: NOBLE Wolf Packs Wolf Packs are a recent development for Blackforce given the recent re-organisation and combat experience it's gone through. Borrowing the term from German U-Boats hunting groups in WWII. Blackforce Wolf Packs are essentially their version of platoons from state armies around the world, with three strike teams merged together to form a bigger unit with the idea of having the diversity and talents of the different Task Forces complementing their buddy units assigned to them to help overcome and succeed difficult missions where a single 10-man team could potentially fail or for missions behind enemy lines. Due to diverse styles of operating, Wolf Packs are formed only for the duration of the mission they are given. Only Blackforce's elite units (save for Task Forces Raptor, Vengeance, Helljumpers, Telemark, NOBLE, Wolfpack and 4077th) are used to form Wolf Packs. Known Wolf Packs * Wolf Pack 1 Spectre Company TBA Security Guards Blackforce Corporation also has a strong security force for guard detail at their main headquarters, their field offices and also their R&D facilities, all of which form their Security Division. Most of the security guards are either ex-Federal Law Enforcement officers or ex-Special Forces who want to work with Blackforce but have had enough of front line operations. These guards, despite wearing the same gear as their operatives, use Kryptek Raid camouflage patterns instead of the standard issue Tiger Stripe patters. Also, in all the main cities that they Blackforce's field offices are in, particularly in Sydney and Seattle, they are officially registered as Military Police as well, with full authorisation to be deployed alongside local and federal law enforcement agencies ONLY if a case is in the same area as the field office. Affiliations Penumbra Corporation Affiliation: Business rivals/Potential Ally/Contact lost? Blackforce's initial view of Penumbra was of that as a potential ally due to their deployment in Syria. While Blackforce offered an alliance to Penumbra, they never replied back. Until recently, Blackforce views them as a business rival but are ready to support them if they ask for Blackforce's assistance. Once the Global Corporate & Military Union (with Penumbra being a founding member as well) was revealed, Blackforce then viewed them as allies with a common background, being both are PMCs organisations. Following the collapse of the GCMU, Blackforce's views on Penumbra are back to what they were; Business rivals but possible allies should they request assistance. Upon hearing of Penumbra declaring Bankruptcy, and with Elios Corporation acquiring many of it's assets, It now leave Blackforce commanders in the dark about whether they are still active in a vastly reduced state or whether they have ceased all operations... Trinity Corporation Affiliation'': Allies'' Due to the attack on Washington, Trinity was willing to form an military alliance with anyone who was planning to help fight back against the AWA. Blackforce was first to respond to this, which has seen Trinity and Blackforce troops fighting alongside one another. Due to similar goals in the conflict, both companies turned the military alliance into a full fledged alliance between the companies to support each other in the conflict in Syria and any other battles at the others request. Anointed Warriors of Allah Affiliation: Enemies Due to the AWA's attack in Washington and also the mindless massacring of civilians in Syria, it goes against what Blackforce stands for. While Penumbra Corp. were the first to arrive in Syria after the 'Washington Massacre', Blackforce has been the lead faction in the war against the AWA. While they have been able to hurt Blackforce in Seattle, Blackforce's resolve against the AWA and to see their elimination as a threat to peace is stronger than ever. VDI (Viper Defence Initiative) Affiliation: Potential Ally During the war in Syria, Blackforce was approached by VDI with some hard Intel on who was one of the main weapon suppliers for the AWA, along with a military alliance for the duration of the conflict. While both sides agreed to this idea, VDI was never able to deploy their forces to Syria. Despite this, Blackforce is consider forming a separate alliance with the organisation in the near future. Nowadays, as VDI were the brainchild of the Global Corporate Military Union (and Blackforce was the first organisation to join as a founding member), Blackforce now views them as allies. While the GCMU didn't last, Blackforce do still see VDI as a possible ally and also are planning to renew interests in forming a proper alliance with the Organisation. Guardia Sombra Affiliation: Potential Enemy Due to VDI passing on some key intelligence on who the AWA's weapon suppliers were, Blackforce was able to figure out that Guardia Sombra was responsible for this. While Blackforce hasn't made contact with the South American group yet, they are ready to find and capture any members for questioning about their activities. Children of God Affiliation: Peaceful Coexistence and Friendship Treaty maintained Due to Seattle being in CoG territory, Blackforce knows about the organisation. Due to their ideals and beliefs, it is viewed as a religious cult by Blackforce's Command Division. While the two factions have been able to live side-by-side in Seattle in relative peace, many Blackforce members are wary of their past and also of some of their questionable activities, including the unexplained disappearance of citizens in Australia. However, as CoG haven't committed any terrorist attacks anywhere (or so it's reported), Blackforce has no official grudge against the organisation and doesn't mind their presence. Due to what happened to both organisations in June 2015, the event brought both groups together due to the event, to such an extent that a friendship treaty was formed. The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia Affiliation: Undetermined/Potential Ally During the war in Russeminka between the fledging Tchvonian-backed government and Insurgent forces, Blackforce representatives approached Tchvonian officials with offers of deploying their combat forces based in Vladivostok to fight alongside Tchvonian ground forces. Unfortunately, before formal documents were signed and Blackforce units were deployed, the war had ended with the Tchvonian forces and the new government victorious. Despite this, should Tchvonia be redeployed to a new combat zone somewhere in Russia, Blackforce stood ready to assist. With the revealing of the Global Corporate & Military Union, and with Tchvonia being a founding member of the Central Pact, Blackforce is now Blacklisted by the Tchvonian Government. Following the collapse of the GCMU, it is possible that Blackforce could be able to restore some relations with them, but is unsure due to Tchvonia is still a member of the Central Pact (due to their views on PMCs) and is unsure of things with the new government and also the recent renaming of the country. Nevertheless, Blackforce is determined to be a possible ally of the country (if possible) Elios PMC Affiliation: Uncertain As both companies have been involved in the conflict against the AWA in Syria, Elios thought that It would be a good idea to have the two companies team up against a common enemy. To that end, both PMC outfits have signed a military alliance to help see the defeat of the AWA and the liberation of Syria. As of recent times though, it may appear that Elios has had a change of heart, especially with the company acquiring nearly all of Penumbra's assets after the company folded. To that end, Blackforce's Intelligence Division will start monitoring Elios to see what their endgame is... Kraaivuur International Affiliation: Contact lost While Blackforce had never made any separate contact with Kraaivuur, it's was thanks to the Global Corporate & Military Union that the two organisations knew of each other, with them both being founding members. Following the collapse of the GCMU, Blackforce is now unsure of what Kraaviuur's views are on them. Gallery Australian Blackforce Operative.jpg|An Australian Blackforce Operative armed with a H&K G36K Assault Rifle with a AG36 Grenade Launcher. British Blackforce.jpg|A British Blackforce Operative armed with a FN SCAR-H SV DMR. Russian Blackforce Operative.jpg|A Russian Blackforce Operative armed with a AK-102 Assault Rifle Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Blackforce Corporation Category:V6 Factions Category:V8 Factions